KISS OF DEATH
KISS OF DEATH es el tema de apertura del anime Darling in the Franxx. Letra Japonés= Japonés 側に来て 崩れ行く抑制 僕を怖がらないで Ah 飛べない鳥が 夢見た空 交わって濃いLove　それは違うRed ドアを叩く音に僕は耳を塞いだ 叩いてるのは君 それとも他の… Will you leave just a KISS OF DEATH? Darling　運命が血管を走るよ 動き始めた世界…　愛 誰よりも溶け合いたいよ Darling 僕を怖がらないで、　Kiss me now 君を味わいたい　そんな僕は変 一人じゃそれは　感じられない 抱きしめ合うのは傷を塞ぐから 僕の唇でその息を塞ぐ Will you leave just a KISS OF DEATH? Darling 鼓動が指の先まで 溶け出す気持ちは何？　ねえ 側に来て 崩れ行く抑制 僕を怖がらないで Kiss me now My Love! 失い行く時と似た感覚と 君の味がした Did you leave me the KISS OF DEATH? Darling　運命が血管を走るよ 動き始めた世界…　愛 誰よりも溶け合いたいよ Darling 僕を怖がらないで 君を味わせて And kiss me now! |-| Rōmaji= Rōmaji Soba ni kite... kuzureyuku yokusei boku wo kowagaranaide Ah, ah... Tobenaitori ga yumemita sora Majiwatte ku iro sore wa chigau red Doa wo tataku oto ni boku wa mimi wo fusaida Tataiteru no wa kimi? Soretomo hoka no? (Will your lips taste the kiss of death?) Darling, unmei ga kekkan o hashiru yo ugokihajimeta sekai nē... Dare yori mo... tokeaitai yo, darling boku wo kowagaranaide kiss me now Kimi wo ajiwaitai Son'na boku wa hen? hitori ja sore wa kanji rarenai Dakishimeau no wa kizu wo fusagukara boku no kuchibiru ga sono iki o fusagu (Will your lips taste the kiss of death?) Darling, kodo ga yubi no saki made Tokedasu kimochi wa nani? nē... Soba ni kite... kuzureyuku yokusei boku wo kowagaranaide kiss me now my love...! Shi wa iku toki to nita... kankaku to kimi no aji ga shita... Did your lips taste the kiss of death? Darling, unmei ga kekkan o hashiru yo ugokihajimeta sekai ah, ah... Dare yori mo tokeaitai yo, darling boku wo kowagaranaide Kimi o ajiwasete and kiss me now! |-| Español= Español Acércate... mi control colapsa no me tengas miedo Ah, ah... Un pájaro que no volaba soñaba con el cielo El color de la confraternidad es de diferente rojo Cubrí mis oídos del sonido de un golpe llamando a mi puerta ¿Estás llamando? ¿O es alguien más? (¿Tus labios probarán el beso de la muerte?) Cariño, el destino corre por mis venas mientras comienza a moverse este mundo oye... Quiero mezclarme más que nadie, cariño no me tengas miedo bésame ahora Quiero probarte ¿Es algo tan extraño? es algo que no puedo sentir sola Abrazarnos mantendrá cubiertas nuestras heridas así que sellaré tu aliento con mis labios (¿Tus labios probarán el beso de la muerte?) Cariño, mi corazón late en la punta de mis dedos ¿Qué es esta sensación de fusión? oye... Acércate... mi control colapsa no me tengas miedo bésame ahora ¡mi amor...! Sentí como la muerte pasó... cuando probé tu sabor... ¿Tus labios probaron el beso de la muerte? Cariño, el destino corre por mis venas mientras comienza a moverse este mundo ah, ah... Quiero mezclarme más que nadie, cariño no me tengas miedo Déjame probarte ¡y bésame ahora! |-| Inglés= Inglés Come closer... my control collapses don't be afraid of me Ah, ah... A bird that doesn't fly dreamed of the sky The color of the confraternity it's different red I covered my ears of the sound at one blow calling on my door Are you calling? Or it's someone else? (Will your lips taste the kiss of death?) Darling, the destiny run for my veins while begins to move this world hey... I want to mix me more than anyone, darling don't be afraid of me kiss me now I want to taste you It's something so strange? it's something that I can't feel alone Hugging us will keep covered our wounds so I will seal your breath with my lips (Will your lips taste the kiss of death?) Darling, my heart... beats at the tips of my fingers What is this feeling fusion? hey... Come closer... my control collapses don't be afraid of me kiss me now my love...! I felt how the death passed... when I tasted your flavor... Did your lips taste the kiss of death? Darling, the destiny run for my veins while begins to move this world ah, ah... I want to mix me more than anyone, darling don't be afraid of me Let me taste you and kiss me now! Videos TVアニメ「ダーリン・イン・ザ・フランキス」主題歌CM MIKA NAKASHIMA × HYDE 【DARLING in the FRANXX】《ダーリン・イン・ザ・フランキス》『KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE）』オープニングテーマ OP HD TV-SIZE 中島美嘉×ダリフラ Special Collaboration Music Video DARLING in the FRANXX - Opening 2 (HD) Otros KISS OF DEATH también tiene cuatros discos recopilatorios con los temas del autor. Los tres primeros fueron lanzados el 7 de marzo de 2018 y el cuarto fue anunciado para ser lanzado el 27 de junio de 2018. Edición de anime El disco 1 trae una lista de canciones, mientras que el DVD 2 contiene el opening sin créditos del anime. Lista de canciones: # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE） # GLAMOROUS SKY（Re：Present 2018） # KISS OF DEATH (TV size） # KISS OF DEATH -instrumental- Edición de prensa El disco 1 trae una lista de canciones, mientras que el DVD 2 contiene el el video musical de KISS OF DEATH. Lista de canciones: # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE） # GLAMOROUS SKY（Re：Present 2018） # KISS OF DEATH -instrumentalyf- # GLAMOROUS SKY -instrumental- Edición normal Es un único CD con una lista de canciones. Lista de canciones: # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE） # GLAMOROUS SKY（Re：Present 2018） # KISS OF DEATH -instrumental- # GLAMOROUS SKY -instrumental- Edición deluxe Es un combo de CD+BD que contienen todas las versiones oficiales de KISS OF DEATH, más el opening en video, sin créditos. Además de tres imágenes autografiadas de regalo. CD: # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE）Main MIX # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE）-TV size- / Phase1 # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE）-TV size- / Phase2 # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE）Remix ver. # KISS OF DEATH（Produced by HYDE）Piano Inst ver. BD: # Opening 1, sin créditos # Opening 2, sin créditos # Opening, spot versión Muestras en:KISS OF DEATH pl:Kiss of Death ru:KISS OF DEATH (Produced by HYDE) Categoría:Música Categoría:Mercancía